The Seven Deadly Sins of Scott Tracy
by Sarcasticyetsexy
Summary: Hi first time writing a thunderbirds fic. Anyway Scott has an ex other and he's contemplating how she is his fall from grace.....or something like that. Just to warn you I ONLY DO THE TV UNIVERSE...not the film.


This is my first Thunderbird Fanfic ever (and currently the only completed) and what a surprise tis about Scott Tracy *hears collection of groans*

I am a massive fan girl fan when it comes to Gerry Anderson's works. And a complete psychopathic fan girl when it comes to Thunderbirds. Only the TV show though and the films associated with them. Not the 2004 Hollywood evil thing that makes me cry and shout at the screen every time they get something wrong! And if you haven't seen the TV Show- Go do it now! It's awesome! Go, shoo! You can come back to this later!

So with this being all about my Favourite Character if all time who if real I would marry in a heart beat *cough* (wee bit too much information there )

So yeah...anyway as I was saying.

My favourite is **Scott Tracy**  
He's my fave but I hate the whole 2D character development of Scott Tracy- so here are my thoughts using the most used plot idea ever -the seven deadly sins.

The idea came about after watching Atlantic Inferno episode (season 2 episode 1 for those who don't know or remember) and I personally hated the way Jeff disregarded everything Scott had done and undermined his authority on the way he handled the emergency (I did mention I was a Scott Tracy fan right?)

So here it is. At first I wasn't too happy with it but after a few re-reads I've fallen back in love with it. But after some kind suggestions from fellow obsessed Thunderbird Fans I can re-edit and find all my grammar mistakes!

Oh an just to warn you I don't do fluff- like ever- so this is slightly mature- only slightly. For real M rated stuff you need to check out my Legion of Superheroes Fanfiction on

So please enjoy and Review.

Constructive Criticism is welcomed- no flames

Disclaimer- As you all know I don't own Thunderbirds, nor Scott Tracy but I suppose I do own the OC used in this. Anything else corresponding to Thunderbirds Gerry Anderson owns I'm just creatively adding to it!

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Seven Deadly Sins**

He was a sinner. It was so clear that he was. No matter how good he appeared on the outside deep down he was a sinner. His family would never believe it, never suspect it but he knew he was one and the evidence was lying right next to him. He couldn't help but laugh at how cliché it was that he had fallen to the seven deadly sins. He turned and looked at the cause of his fall. She lay there peacefully unaware of her involvement in his fall.

_Gluttony_

He knew it from the start when it came to her he was gluttonous. At first it was just the idea of one taste of her and that would be it, he been done with it, but then it soon turned into another taste and then another and soon enough he was grabbing her at any opportunity to get a taste. Her lips tasted the best. An addiction that he accepted happily. Of course his gluttonous appetite led onto

_Greed_

He was definitely greedy with her. She was his and his alone and that all it came down to. He hated it when his brothers would take her attention away from him or even when his father or his grandmother took her away from him. The idea of locking her up and keeping her in his room was constantly in the back of his mind, and then she really would be only his.

_Lust_

That was the biggest cause of his sinning. He wanted her, needed her, and had to have her. He lusted after her pure and simple. Anywhere and any time, he was that far gone. To be fair to him he was stuck on this island for the better part of the year, which she had kept pointing out in her attempt to understand his burning need for her.

_Pride_

He hated to admit it but his pride was a problem. He didn't want to acknowledge her or his feelings, his pride didn't help. With the work he did and the situations he had to take charge of had increased his pride's strength and she…..he moved a bit and brushed a stray lock of her hair…she battered his pride. He didn't like it that somehow made him feel….less in control. Yes his pride was a problem.

_Sloth_

It was bad that he was acting this lazy, not moving from the bed. He had a lot of work to do, the charts, files, reports, talking to Brains about new machines and equipment, helping his father but he couldn't…no the right word was wouldn't move from the current spot he was in. At that moment work and responsibility and general no fun could go to hell for all he cared he was comfy and that was all that mattered.

The arm that had been propping his head up moved to gather her in his arms but she pulled away and moved further from him.

_Envy_

Thinking about it he was always envious of his brothers. They weren't the eldest so they didn't have what he had, the whole responsibility, the only way of him getting any approval from their father was by acting like their father and him having to always be in total control. Though at this moment in time he was more envious of her being able to sleep the day away quite happily.

_Wrath_

He was angry about a lot of things. The amount of pressure that he had to put up with, the fact that his father still treated him like a child, he was living back at home stuck underneath their father's tight control, the fact that the only company he had was his family every single day. The way his life was going. He frowned and reached for her again only for her to pull away. Angry that right at this moment in time she was ignoring him.

"You're ignoring me," he said gritting his teeth and he went to pull her back into his arms, she kept ignoring him and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I know you're awake." She opened her eyes and sighed and turned round back to him.

"So what if I was ignoring you? I was hoping you'd get the message and go back to sleep. It's five am in the morning Scott," she said frowning a little. He reached his arm out again and placed it on her waist and pulled her back in, she complied and placed her head on his chest.

"I don't know what the hell you do on this island but there is no excuse for waking up at three am and going into the living room and then coming back half and hour later and not sleeping again," she said the disapproval tone very evident and he frowned even more.

The one thing he was really angry about was that she couldn't and wouldn't be able to understand why he was needed here. But he was even more angry at the fact that she had opened a door to him that he was never going to be able to take unless his father said he could, another life that he was never going to be able to live. And how he wanted it, at that moment in time he wanted it with a passion and he wasn't ever going to be able to get it. He was a Tracy for god's sake the impossible was always within their reach, they did the impossible everyday so why couldn't he have this?

"What are you thinking?" she asked looking up at him.

"That I have a lot of work to do," came his gruff reply and she sighed.

Angry that he wasn't ever going to be able to live his own damn life and that he couldn't tell her anything that could give him the opportunity to be able to do the impossible.

"You have three other brothers within this place that know the company like the back of their hands', you have that Brains guy and you dad isn't senile or incapable of doing the work himself."

She was making an excellent point again one which he knew he was going to ignore. Pride.

"I'm just saying. You don't have to be another version of your dad, you can just be you."

She may have continued on he wasn't sure he had stopped paying any attention, just couldn't be bothered to concentrate. Sloth

"Scott? Are you listening? Scott?" her tone had softened. He wanted her to say his name over and over in that soft tone of hers; it was a godsend to his ears. Gluttony

When she realised he wasn't listening she sighed and turned her head into the pillow instead. He watched as the pillow was able to touch her lips and he wanted to be the pillow right then and there. Envy

He watched her as she stared at nothing in particular and he felt the need to drag her attention back onto him, to keep it solely on him. Greed

He grabbed her chin and turned her head so she was looking at him, his head lowered and she let out a little gasp.

"Scott?" his lips met hers and he pulled her back into his arms tightly, exploring the inside of her mouth deeply with his tongue while his arms and hands sought out her body. Lust.

They pulled away to regain valuable air that was lost and he watched as her chest rose up and down to breathe. He smiled and let out a little chuckle.

"Seven sins."

She looked at him."What?"

He shook his head and pulled her towards him to start over what they had just finished. Yes he was a sinner, but the thing was. Sinning never felt so damn good to Scott Tracy.

* * *

That's better bye, bye bad Grammar!

Anyway review if you like...I'll try to get back to Lucky or Unlucky...Try!


End file.
